


Just Another Day's Work

by longlost10



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlost10/pseuds/longlost10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt:<br/>"I just want a completely asexual bdsm or D/s scene. Anything beyond that is your choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BDSM. Please be nice, as I had no idea what I was doing...

Kurt stood in front of the oven in the joint apartment that he and Blaine shared in New York. Ever since he was denied from NYADA, he kept his promise to his boyfriend that they wouldn’t say goodbye to each other. So he stayed in Lima until Blaine graduated and then the two of them moved to New York. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and Kurt had gotten a job at a local café. 

Sure, it wasn’t the dream job, but it beat retail... and he liked waiting on people. He got a little kick off of it, to be honest. Blaine was supportive, of course, but it wasn’t hard to tell there was a little part of the boy that judged Kurt for it. It didn’t bother him though; there were different jobs for different people. Everyone had different interests.

His was serving people; especially Blaine. His heart throbbed every time he did something his boyfriend asked of him.

Speaking of his boyfriend, the door opened and his voice rang through the small apartment. “Kurt, I’m home!” He didn’t have to see Blaine to imagine his face full of accomplishment of a day well done. He smiled down into the pot of soup that he had been making since his shift ended earlier that afternoon.

“I’m in the kitchen, dear!” He called out, turning down the heat on the stove. His hands slowly went behind his back and started to undo the tie that held the apron he was wearing around his waist.

As he pulled it off, Blaine walked in and leaned against the doorframe. “Oh don’t do that, put it back on.” His voice was slightly commanding, but Kurt let it go. “Whatever you cooked smells good.” Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. 

Blaine’s lips touched his ear and Kurt pulled away gently, tying the apron back around him. “Blaine, you know I don’t like that.” After high school, it didn’t take him long to realize that sex wasn’t really his thing. They connected at that highest level once, and that was all Kurt needed. It took Blaine a while longer, but he realized it too. Blaine did prefer some things that Kurt dismissed long ago.

Kissing, for instance. 

“Yeah, but you know I like that.” Blaine’s voice was a mix of authority and pleading. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek quickly before pulling away and taking Blaine’s coat off of him.

He placed the coat on the back of a chair that sat in the kitchen and crossed over to the cabinet, taking out a bowl and a small plate for it to sit on. “I made chicken soup for you.” He said, starting to ladle some soup out into the bowl.

There was a horrible screeching as a chair slid across the wooden floor which told Kurt that his boyfriend had sat down at the table. “I talked to Rachel today over lunch. Apparently she and Finn broke up again. You’d think two years after they graduated and many failed relationships later, they’d give up and try to date other people...”

Kurt turned around and placed the plate, bowl and a spoon in front of Blaine. “Don’t get involved with their relationship. Trust me, I tried before. It’s... complicated.”

Blaine shrugged and brought a spoonful of the soup to his mouth and ate it hungrily. He had a mouthful of carrot and chicken when he used the spoon to point to the floor. “Kurt, there’s a scuff mark on the floor. Get that.” 

He nodded, going to the cabinet under the sink to get some cleaning materials. He sprayed a paper towel with some blue liquid and got to his knees at Blaine’s feet, scrubbing the floor where the chair made a mark. When he was finished he leaned back on his ankles and stare longingly at his boyfriend.

The way that he blew on his soup before he ate it; the way that, when he was done, he beckoned Kurt towards him to take away the dishes... all of that was enough for him to wear a silly grin as he removed the bowl from in front of Blaine. “Do you want anything else, love?” He asked, putting the dishes in the sink.

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Let’s play dress up.” The words ‘dress up’ made his ears perk up as Blaine grabbed his shirt and brought him into the bedroom. Kurt was pushed in the direction of his closet as Blaine spoke again. “Put on the dog costume.” He dug through his closet until his found a brown coverall and a dog collar. It was black with steel studs and it was his favourite. 

He was glad Blaine chose this costume for him.

Once he slipped on the costume over his jeans and t-shirt, he turned around to see Blaine wearing a jean overalls and a flannel shirt. Attached to his hip was a brown, leather whip. Kurt’s smirk started to appear on his face as Blaine’s hand reached for the handle. “Are you ready, mutt?” Blaine spat the last word but Kurt got to his hands and knees, just like a dog, and barked. “Good. You need training.”

The whip cracked and pain rushed through Kurt’s spine. He bit his tongue, forcing himself not to cry out. Another crack, another wave of pain. “Heel, boy.” Kurt quickly, happily, shuffled across the floor to Blaine’s side as the whip cracked again. “Do you have to go to the bathroom, mutt? Go to the bathroom!” The voice was more commanding than anything Blaine said to him before.

Kurt’s face lit up at the tone. He smiled up at Blaine before the whip came down on his shoulders. Not wanting to make his boy wait anymore, he lifted up his leg, unzipped a small pocket by his crotch and let loose. Both Blaine and Kurt let out sighs of relief as Kurt emptied his bladder.

“Good dog.” Blaine ruffled Kurt’s hair once he was finished, then snapped the whip again. “Onto the bed! Come on! Go!” His voice was now shouting as Kurt zippered the pocket before jumping onto the bed and curling up by the pillows. Blaine went around the bed and climbed in normally, snuggling up to Kurt, taking him into his strong, muscular arms. “You are a good dog.”

Kurt looked up to Blaine with loving eyes and wrapped his arms around one of Blaine’s. “I love you, Blaine.”

Blaine’s voice was soft for the first time that afternoon. “Love you too, Kurt.”


End file.
